Anytime
by astonishes
Summary: Plus, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and Serena talking about you nonstop doesn’t help. Oh, and I think I just happen to like you. DB, AU, now a chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Blair pulled her collar closer to her face, trying to hide it from view as much as possible. She glanced once more at the scrap of paper that contained his address in her neat handwriting. Grateful for Serena's momentary lapse of judgment and leaving the paper in one of Blair's coats, Blair had copied it down for if the need arose.

She looked to the left and right, making sure no one saw her enter. She slipped the piece of paper in her pocket, took a deep, calming breath, and raised her fist to knock, hesitating.

"Why am I nervous?" she asked herself, before knocking confidently. The confidence quickly dwindled when she heard his voice faintly, a "Coming!" appearing from the other side of the door. She took another breath and braved her self for his worst insult.

He opened the door and smirked when he saw who it was. "Did that tetanus shot hurt?" he smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

She shot him a sarcastic smile before rolling her eyes. She stood for a minute, both of them looking at each other. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" she asked dryly, desperately trying to get out of the possibly disease ridden hallway.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she stated in a "duh" tone.

"Oh, yeah; come on in," he said, pulling the door open wider for her to walk in. She quickly shuffled in, opening the buttons on her jacket simultaneously. She looked around the apartment. It wasn't as grand as say, her's or Serena's, but it had a…homely feel to it that instantly made Blair comfortable.

"My sister's not here, if that's who you're looking for," he told her, coming up behind her. She tried to keep her breathing steady with him standing so close to her so she didn't say anything and kept examining the room. She noticed an area with pictures and walked over.

"Your family is so…eccentric," she remarked, glancing at a picture of them all dressed in tacky eighties clothing.

"If you want to put it that way," he shrugged. "That was us before we went to a party with one of my mom's friends. That was the week before she, um…she left us."

Blair turned around after hearing his detached tone. She quirked a brow and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he paused. "So, what's up?"

Blair laughed a little. "You're not going to ask me what I'm doing here or how I even know where you live?"

"Well, I figured you must have some reason for being here and it'll come up eventually. So, why _are _you here?" he asked.

"If you must know, I just wanted to…" she trailed off.

"To…?" he urged.

"I guess I just wanted to thank you for the other day. I mean, yeah, it was like, a month or so ago, but I figured you deserved a thanks, so I wanted to give it to you personally," she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh, well…you're welcome," he told her, smiling.

_Plus, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and Serena talking about you non-stop doesn't help. Oh, and I think I just happen to like you,_ Blair added in her head.

Dan looked at her curiously and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Blair! Hello?"

Blair snapped out of her trance with a jolt. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it…are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Blair sighed deeply, the week's events crashing down on her. She found it odd when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She stiffened slightly before relaxing and burying her face into his chest. She sobbed gently; muttering incoherent words through her tears, as he softly stroked her hair, letting her cry. When she pulled back, less than two minutes later, she desperately tried to compose herself.

"What happened?" he asked. Blair looked away and wiped a stray tear.

"Hasn't Serena told you? You guys are dating," she whispered bitterly.

"Actually, we broke up about a week ago…didn't she tell you?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"No, we haven't talked much in a while," Blair scoffed.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because if you fool me once, shame on me. But fool me twice and you're a dead man walking," she told him sourly.

"Whoa, tiger. Hold on there. What?"

"She slept with Nate! Again!" she almost screamed. Blair choked back a sob and turned away.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"About a week and a half ago," she whispered. Dan looked at Blair and saw her tiny shoulder's shaking.

"Blair…"

"Just…don't. Please," she cried.

"Blair, come here," he told her, going up behind her. He turned her around and lifted her chin up with his fingers. "Look, don't worry about this. Nate is…Nate is a pothead who has gotten high so many times, his senses must be failing him. You are a smart, headstrong…amazing girl who deserves a much better boyfriend and a much better best friend."

"Dan," she began.

"No, let me finish. He's obviously insane to even be tempted by Serena. Because, yeah, she's hot and every guy's fantasy," he told her as her eyes began to look to the ground.

"But you are beautiful and every guy's dream," he whispered. She looked up and caught his eyes. She took a sharp breath in when he started leaning in but all senses flew out the window when he kissed her. His hands moved to cup her cheek and her hands gingerly wrapped themselves in his hair.

A minute passed before they broke apart to breathe. He let out a shaky laugh and looked at her. She dropped her eyes to the ground and bit her lip. She looked up at him and caught his careful stare. She gave him a small smile that caused his smile to widen. She laughed at his response, which caused him to laugh as well.

She walked the two steps to get to him and grabbed both of his hands with her own. "Hey Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she responded, kissing him again. This time, the kiss was passionate and hungry, both of them attacking each other as if they had been lovers separated for years. They eventually broke apart and he whispered something into her ear before they kissed again.

_Anytime._

-

_Hello, upper eastsiders. Gossip Girl here with some breaking news. Everyone knows that Lonely Boy and S's relationship didn't last longer than Paris Hilton's acting career. And N forgetting S was about as possible as leg warmers becoming cool again. So, why was B seen heading into an apartment around Lonely Boy's area and not seen for a couple hours after? And was her hair a little more messed up than when she arrived?_

_You didn't hear it here._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

Blair took a look at her watch. It was almost time to leave before she would see Dan again. She let out a small smile before conposing herself once more. They had been hanging out with each other for about two weeks now. She was happy in this relationship; it was comfortable in the sense were they wouldn't go out but they would go to either Blair's or Dan's apartments and cook or order in, then spend the rest of the night sneaking kisses while Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling played out their love story.

When the teacher's monotone voice was drowned out by the ringing of the bell, Blair bolted out of her seat and did all she could to not run to the steps. When she fianlly made it, Kati and Isabel were sitting there, examing their nails as if they were bored out of their mind. Jenny appeared behind Blair a few seconds later.

"Hey guys," she said, breathily. She paused for a second to catch her breath and looked at Blair expectantly. After finding Dan and Blair cuddling on the couch a couple weeks ago, Jenny and Blair had formed a bond. Jenny vowed not to tell anyone about their "relationship" and in turn, Blair told her she could hang out with her friends. But, Blair had eventually learned to like the girl. She was innocent and trusting, just like Blair had been once. But Little J had proven herself time and time again. Blair knew the girl could handle it. Especially when she knew Blair didn't mean most of what she said harshly, if she meant them at all.

"Hey, Little J," Blair replied happily. Kati and Isabel gave Blair a curious look. "What? It's Friday!"

Kati and Isabel looked relieved that Blair hadn't been nice to the girl on purpose. Blair resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. "Now, Jenny and I have some errands to run - or at least J does - and I have to immediately go get my hair done. I'll see you guys at my house at three tomorrow for the before party?"

"Of course," Kati replied, matter of factly.

"Duh," Isabel told her at the same time. "Mani pedis before?"

"I'm getting them done at the salon today. However, please don't choose hot pink again, Is. You know how embarrassing it was to walk into that party with you having luminescent toes?" Blair snapped.

"Of course; that was a bad choice for me, I know," Isabel said, rolling her eyes. "Well, then Kati and I will go tonight to get them. See you tomorrow?"

"Bye, darlings," Blair said, sugary sweet. Jenny stood there with raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Nice, B. Why not just tell people?" Jenny asked, walking ahead of Blair. Blair rolled her eyes at the girl but smiled nonetheless.

"I like the way things are right now," Blair shrugged when she caught up to her. And she did. She loved having a relationship where people didn't know everything about her life. People just assumed she was still pining for Nate. She did love Nate; she probably wouldn't ever stop. But she didn't love him the way she_ loved_ him.

"Well, yeah. But people are eventually going to find out and then you'll regret it. I know D's head over heels for you; and you're the same way for him. I think this is the best relationship he's had in a while. I just don't want things to end up horribly for you two," Jenny said, pulling the strap of her vintage Marc Jacobs higher on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Little J," Blair said, smiling at the girl. "By the way, how did you manage to get that purse?"

"Twenty dollars at a thrift shop," Jenny said, smiling sheepishly. Blair laughed before they walked into the salon.

-

Dan walked into his apartment, throwing his bag unceremoniously on the floor. He smelled something cooking and suspected his dad had gotten home earlier than normal. "Dad? Whatever you're cooking smells delicious," he yelled.

All of a sudden, Jenny appeared in front of him. Her hair looked a little shorter and he guessed she went with Blair to her hair appointment. _I can't believe I just remembered Blair had a hair appointment,_ was flashing in his head.

"So, you have a good day at school?" Jenny asked, obviously stalling for something.

"I guess. I still hate all those St. Jude's boys if that's what you're asking," Dan told her, trying to move.

However, Jenny just moved with him. "Really? I thought that Nate was so cute. I mean, those gorgeous blue eyes and that shaggy in the right way hair. Delish! However, I _could_ do without that Chuck Bass guy," Jenny babbled. "I did get him back for that, though."

"That was you?!" Dan exclaimed. "He kept talking about some really hot chick who tricked him into stripping his way up to the roof. Good job, J," he said, high fiving her.

Jenny snuck a look into the kitchen, not going unnoticed by Dan, and nodded. "Well, I'm off!"

Dan gave her back a curious glance before walking into the kitchen. There, stood Blair Waldorf, clad in a V-neck sweater, shorts, and her black stockings from school. Her feet - with the exception of the stockings - were bare and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was standing infront of the table, hiding it from view. Dan walked toward her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey there, Cabbage Patch," she smiled. Dan rolled his eyes before he reached her. He softly grabbed her hips and gave her a kiss, Blair almost instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back eagerly. She eventually pulled away, though, and smiled at him.

"So, what's all this for?" he asked, looking at the elaborately set table. Or as elaborately as it could be considering his family's china was as elaborate as paper plates and plastic silverware.

"A proper thank you," she told him, still holding onto him.

"Weren't you enough?" he told her. Blair felt her heart swell with happiness; she knew he meant it, even if he was playing around.

"You're not getting into my pants, Cabbage Patch," Blair joked. Dan rolled his eyes before giving her another quick kiss.

"Let's eat!" Dan announced eagerly. Blair smiled and moved to sit across from him.

-

"_The Sound of Music_!" Blair announced happily, giving Jenny a high five. It was almost ten at night and Blair was having Game Night with the Humphreys. She han't stopped smiling all night, even when Mr. Humphrey walked in and found Blair and Dan making out on the couch.

"You guys just might as well give up," Jenny told them smugly. "Blair and I dominate this game."

"Oh, you guys totally cheat," Dan replied.

"Don't cry, Dan. Wouldn't want to look like a wimp infront of the girlfriend, would you?" Jenny retorted.

"Little J has a vicious side," Blair spoke, feigning shock.

"I'm off to bed, guys," Rufus said, a couple rounds later. "I have a gallery showing early tomorrow."

"'Night, dad," Jenny and Dan said simultaneously.

"Night, Mr. H," Blair told them. "Hey, J, can I stay over tonight? It's really late and I hate traveling alone this late."

"Of course. But, you are going to be with Dan," Jenny replied. "So you might want to ask him."

"Would any guy in their right mind say no?" Dan told her. She smiled and gave him a kiss which he happily returned.

"Gross. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jenny teased.

"Don't worry; I don't want to see Chuck Bass naked!" Blair called after her.

"B!" Jenny shrieked.

"Love you!" Blair called after her, giggling to herself before settling next to Dan. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed," Dan whispered in her ear. She was about to get up before she felt two arms wrap around her and carry her, bridal style, to their bed. she opened her eyes to see Dan looking down at her, stroking her cheek. She reached out her hand and pulled him down next to her.

He happily obliged and lied down next to her. She turned to face him, a look of seriousness on her face. "Dan...what are we?"

"Well, I'm a guy because of certain parts of my anatomy and you happen to be a girl for the same reason," Dan replied, laughing softly.

She chuckled before turning serious again. "No, I mean, where do we stand?"

"Oh...oh," he replied. "Well, I mean, I thought we were dating...we are, aren't we?"

"Well, I don't know. That's why I'm asking," she told him, weary of the answer.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. But I don't want to ruin anything we have," he told her.

Blair smiled. "Of course," she told him, leaning to give him a kiss. He smiled.

-

The smell of something being cooked drifted to Blair's nostrils before she opened her eyes. She stretched and realized she wasn't in her own bed. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up, before remembering she was in Dan's room. She smiled as she remembered their conversation last night. She sleepily rubbed her head and walked into the bathroom, rinsing out her mouth with a toothbrush she had left here last week and washing her face. She then walked over to the kitchen and climbed up on the counter, watching her boyfriend cook with the skill of a semi-seasoned chef.

Boyfriend.

She still couldn't get over the happiness. Her last relationship had been disaterous from the start. With him still pining for Serena, Nate had been less than attentive. But so far, Dan had been sweet and caring, just the boyfriend a girl dreams about.

Dan turned around and saw Blair sitting on the counter, appearing to be deep in thought. He turned down the heat of the stove and walked over to her, giving her a soft kiss. He felt her smile and deepen the kiss. They were interrupted, however, by someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to see Jenny, still half asleep, looking in the fridge. She looked up, sensing someone was watching her, and muttered an apology before hurrying to the living room.

"Now, where were we?" Dan asked, leaning in to kiss her again. Less than a minute later, they were interrupted by Rufus walking into the kitchen, seemingly unbothered by seeing Dan and Blair making out on the kitchen counter. He looked at them and realized them looking at him, Blair amused and Dan torn between embarrassment and anger. rufus quickly shuffled out before Blair laughed.

"Let me help you there," Blair said, leaning down. However, before they even kissed, they were stopped by a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Rufus said, hurridly walking to the door. Dan laughed and leaned his head into Blair's stomach. She grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a soft kiss before leaning her forehead on his and smiling at him.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Well, I see you're busy so I'll just come by later," a saddened voice said from beside them. Blair and Dan both looked up in shock.

"Serena?"

-

_Hey fellow socialites. Tonight is the most important events of the year. Well, one of them. The annual van der Woodsen cocktail party is coming up soon and drama is in no short supply there. With S back, B seemingly disappearing around Lonely Boy and J's area, and N appearing completely lost, it's all being brought up a notch. And is that Lonely Boy and J, along with their former rockstar dad, on the list?_

_You know I'll be there to tell you all._

_You only wish you were me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

_

So, I don't know how I feel. I kind of needed all the filler stuff at the beginning to show how everything sort of is now. No one but Dan's family knows about Dan and Blair. I'm kind of excited to see where this goes.

And, I've had that scene (in the kitchen, on the counter, with Serena finding them) in my head for a while. I wanted to get it out. :)

What do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Blair's stomach filled with dread as she saw her boyfriend chase after Serena van der Woodsen. The scene of him leaving her for Serena was becoming too much a reality at the moment and Blair thought her head would explode. However, she jumped off the counter and ran after Dan, grabbing his hand as they chased after the blonde girl.

Dan heard Blair coming after him and extended his hand towards her. "Serena!"

Suddenly, she stopped running, turning around to face them. Blair almost ran straight into Dan's back, causing them both to stumble a bit. She snuck a look at her friend. There were tracks of mascara running down her face, the evidence of tears. Her hair was disheveled, a sign Blair knew meant she was here on impulse.

"What?" Serena demanded harshly, trying to retain as much composure as she could.

"Serena," Dan tried once more, softer this time. "Listen-"

"Listen to what? You guys trying to explain what I saw happening in the kitchen? God, Blair! How could you do this to me?!" Serena stated angrily, stomping her foot.

"You guys aren't dating anymore, Serena! How dare you act like this!" Blair remarked, frustrated at Serena's indifference.

"Blair, he's my ex! You were pissed when you found out I slept with Nate!"

"That's because I was dating him at the time!"

"Like that mattered to you! Even before you guys were dating he was off limits!"

"Is this about Nate and I or Dan and I, S?" Blair replied, trying to be calm.

"This about you and every guy I like!" Serena whispered angrily. She looked down to the ground for a second before looking back up. Blair was a little scared by the malicious look in her eyes; it reminded Blair of Chuck before he started a rumor that destroyed someone's life permnantly.

"Serena..."

"Not this time, Blair. You'll see what it's like to be me when I'm around you for once," Serena whispered angrily, stomping down the hallway. She paused a little ways down. "Oh, and Nate only talks about you when I'm with him. It was _never_ the way you thought it was."

Blair leaned against a wall and slumped against it after her best friend disappeared. She let out a frustrated grunt before she stalked off angrily towards the apartment.

Dan looked between the two of them, running after Blair.

* * *

"I can't believe she would do that to me!" Blair paced infront of him, ranting about her earlier conversation with Serena. "I mean, she used my weakness; she told me that Nate only talked about me. How dare she use a trick so low! As if she ever even had Nate; he was always mine from the start-" 

"Wait, _Nate_?" Dan cut her off, standing up. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything!" Blair yelled.

"He's the reason Serena and I fought, the reason I'll never get my happy ending...Dan, wait!" Blair panicked and reached out for him. He just moved away from her reach and gave her a look that could freeze hell.

"If that's what you really think, Blair, maybe you should go talk it out with him," Dan stated, walking out of the living room, locking his bedroom door behind him.

Blair sunk down to the floor and put her head in her hands. She felt someone behind her and looked, expecting to see Dan.

"Blair, maybe we should go," Jenny stated softly, offering her hand to the girl. Blair nodded solemnly, accepting the hand and throwing one last look towards the locked door.

* * *

"Sorry, girls. I just got caught up and can't make it to the before party. I'll see you there!" Blair told her friends, feigning happiness. The yellow taxi cab was taking her to her penthouse from Dan's apartment, her only company Dan's little sister and her closest friend at the moment. 

"Blair, what happened?" Jenny asked softly.

"Serena happened. Just like she always happens," Blair told the girl, looking out the window. The tears had not yet come and while Blair was happy, she knew they were only bound to come at an inopportune time.

"Please, Blair. You know he'd never leave you for Serena," Jenny scoffed.

"Then why'd he run after her?"

"Because, it's a human reflex. They're friends and it's he told her the truth instead of letting her mind warp some crazy idea. Although, you two getting together is pretty insane," Jenny remarked.

Blair looked at the insightful teenager and smiled. "Thanks, little J," she told her, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

* * *

She gave herself one more look in her compact mirror before deciding she looked okay. Blair fixed the straps of her dress once more and stepped out of the limo. She stepped aside and allowed Jenny to follow. Jenny was wearing one of Blair's own designs. The gold dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, but not an overexaggerated one. The empire waist elongated her legs and made her look well over sixteen. 

Blair looked at the girl she had come to consider a little sister and smiled happily. "Some hearts are going to be broken. Just don't let Chuck end up naked on the roof again."

Jenny blushed and muttered a "thank you." Blair laughed and linked her arm with the younger girls, walking into the already populated building. She noticed Chuck standing to the side, checking out the scantily clad women and sipping a glass of whiskey. She smirked and pulled Jenny towards him.

"Blair, darling, you look...gorgeous. But when do you not?" Chuck Bass was a flatterer, Blair knew that much.

But it didn't hurt to be reminded of that fact every so often. "Thank you, Chuck. Checking out the sophomores? How last year," Blair snarked.

"Actually, I'm checking out your gorgeous friend here," he said, grabbing Jenny's hand and smoothly kissing it. "You look familiar."

"And you look better with clothes on, nice to meet you." Jenny resisted the urge to laugh when she saw the look of embarassment cover Chuck's face, smirking instead.

"Blair, can I talk to you?" A soft voice asked from behind them. Blair's breath hitched in her throat when she heard it, but it wasn't the same way it used to be. This time, she was afraid of what would happen with him, not excited.

"Go," Jenny encouraged, giving the older girl a push. "It'll clear things up."

Blair decided to trust her and go with Nate, following him into a quieter room of the hotel. "What do you want Nate?"

"Clarification" was his response. Blair quirked a brow at his curious answer.

"I want to know where we stand," he stated simply.

"Nate..." Blair trailed off. What was she going to say? How was she going to do this? The last couple weeks with Dan had been...amazing, to say the least. She had been happier with Dan than she had been with Nate in the last year.

But she still couldn't let go of their past together; the one thing still connecting them.

"Blair...I love you. I've always loved you. I may not have a great way of showing it but I do, honestly. I just want another chance to prove to you that I can still be the same Nate Archibald you fell in love with."

And before she knew it, she nodded her head and smiled, a tiny warning bell going off in her mind. Nate gave her a soft and sweet kiss, but she arely registered it. She let her fingers mesh with Nate's and walked with him over to where Chuck was still trying to hit on Jenny.

"That was a pretty clever trick you did up there," Chuck complimented. "Maybe this time I'll get _you_ out of your clothes."

"Oh, gross, Chuck," Blair grimaced. Jenny laughed and looked over at her best friend.

Blair noticed her smile falter just a hint when she saw Nate's hand intertwined with her's. Blair tried to pretend she didn't notice the look of sadness cross Jenny's face. Was she jealous?

"Chuck is always, gross, B. We've known that since we were like, five," an amused voice said from behind her. Blair's grip on Nate's hand tightened as she recognized the voice. She turned around and saw Serena with the last person she expected to see.

"Back with Dan, S?" Blair asked as she gave her friend a tight lipped smile.

"We realized we were just crazy for each other and couldn't stay apart," Serena responded, mimicking Blair's face.

"This just reached a whole new level of awkward," Jenny mumbled.

* * *

_Spotted at the ball: S, B, N, C, J, and Lonely Boy. Looks like N and B are back together along with S and D. Awakward, much?_

_Who's claws are coming out first? I'm taking bets._

_You only wish you were me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

Sorry! I've had this up FOREVER but haven't found time to post this. I'm also posting a couple one-shots in the next couple days, in case anyone cares. )_

Anyway, I don't know what I think about this. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but it's kind of needed to build the story up. I didn't want it to be pure fluff.

Well, everywhere, lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since the awkward party. Blair and Nate had kept up the image of the happy couple but she could feel his attention waning. With Nate's father returning from his brief stint in rehab, Nate's mother was demanding more and more attention on their family. When he could see her, he used her for a release; a way to get rid off all the feelings his mother and father made him feel. She'd let him get so far before she'd stop him.

No one could touch her the way Dan had. She had melted under Dan's sweet and slow kisses. Nate's were quick and sloppy, only wanting one thing. She felt loved and wanted with Dan: Nate's kisses made her feel easy and...there.

She was sitting alone one night, feeling empty after Nate had left. Blair scrolled through the numbers in her phone, finally landing on the one person she wanted to talk to: Dan. But she knew that she couldn't call him after everything they had been through. She sighed and scrolled to another familiar number - her one best friend at the moment. After three short rings, Jenny finally picked up.

"Hello?" she giggled into the phone.

"Hey, Little J," Blair said, raising an eyebrow in curiousity. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just talking with Chuck. Chuck, stop, I'm talking to Blair!" Jenny laughed.

"What's going on there?"

"Nothing, he's just tickling me, trying to get the phone from me," Jenny told her.

"Oh, hey, want to hang out later? Or are you going to be making out with Chuck all day?" Blair asked, knowing of the crush Jenny had on Chuck.

"I am not going to be making out with Chuck all day!" Jenny scoffed. Blair heard a faint _not if I can help it_, come from the background.

"Well, seems like someone has different plans," Blair told her, smiling. She truly felt happy for the two; someone should be happy, even if she wasn't. Well, at least Jenny deserved to be happy. She didn't tell anyone about them, after all and had become close to Blair in the meantime.

"Not really. Want to go shopping in an hour? Chuck might end up tagging along," Jenny warned.

"Of course! And tell Chuck that it's fine: the more the merrier!" Blair chirped happily.

"You know it, B! See you later; I have to work my moves here," Chuck's smooth voice came over the phone.

"Good luck, Chuck!" Blair laughed before hanging up. She sighed and decided to get ready for their afternoon out.

* * *

Blair was currently thinking that this was a bad idea. No, worse than bad. _This is what hell is like_, she thought to herself. She was currently walking about Manhattan with Jenny, Chuck, Dan, Serena, Eric and Nate. Jenny and Chuck were walking ahead of everybody else, flirting like crazy and trying to not give into their feelings first. Nate was chattering on about something with Serena while she held a firm grip on Dan, who looked bored out of his mind. Eric was the only one who looked to be having as much fun as she was.

"Why don't you just admit you still like him?" he asked her. Blair cocked an eyebrow and looked at Eric from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked, playing it cool.

"I know you still like Dan. Serena knows you still like Dan. Dan probably knows you still like Dan. I know Dan still likes you. Serena knows Dan-" the younger boy rambled.

She cut him off with her hand. "Where are you going with this, Eric?"

"Serena's my sister and all but I don't know why she's acting like this. Scratch that, you bruised her ego when you got together with Dan and she's trying to bruise yours."

"That makes no sense," Blair told him. "I don't even like Dan anymore."

"Right. And I don't secretly think that Chuck's a manwhore who doesn't deserve Jenny."

"Well, she's held his attention for three weeks. Which is more than anyone's held his attention. I think he might actually like her, Eric," Blair confided, trying to steer away from the conversation topic.

"Blair, you know I love you like a sister but please. Not even you can hide feelings like that," he scoffed. Blair sighed a little. Eric was much like Serena - in a good way. Although, with the way she was acting at the moment, everything he could've done would be better than Serena on a _bad_ day.

"Eric, why is it that you and Jenny have to be the most insightful people in the group?" she chuckled, giving him a side hug.

He smiled at her. "Because our innocence hasn't tampered with our thinking," he told her, overly serious. They both shared a laugh, Nate, Serena, and Dan sneaking a glance at them.

"Hey, stop flirting with my girl," Nate teased. Blair's smile fell. She hated being thought of as a piece of property, even teasingly.

"I don't think she's anyone's 'girl,' Archibald," Dan told him frostily. Serena shot him a look and Nate was confused.

"What the hell, man," he told her, moving protectively to Blair's side. "Where do you fit in here?"

"I fit where you're standing," Dan mumbled. Unfortunately, Serena, Nate, and Eric heard it. Blair was just shocked that Dan had stood up to Nate.

"Dan," Serena warned between her teeth. "This is between Blair and Natie; don't worry about it," she told him.

"What do you mean, you fit where I'm standing? That makes no sense," Nate said, grabbing Blair's hand. Blair stared open mouthed at Dan.

"Now is when you chose to stand up for me?" she scoffed.

"What do you mean 'now?'" Dan asked, stepping away from Serena and closer to Blair. At this point, Jenny and Chuck had returned to reality and were walking back to the group.

"I mean, in the apartment, you walked out on me," Blair seethed, stepping closer to him as well.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on?" Nate asked.

Blair and Dan ignored them. "You were talking about how because of Nate you'd 'never get your happy ending.' Remember that?" he quoted.

"Yeah, because I loved him, Dan! He was my first love - or at least, first illusion of love - how could I so easily forget him?!" she stage whispered, trying not to draw more attention to them than needed.

"How do you think it made me feel when he was the only thing you talked about, though? I mean, my girlfriend couldn't let go of her past that she constantly talked about letting go of and all of a sudden-"

"Girlfriend?!" Nate yelled, interrupting them. "Who wants to explain to me what is going on?" he demanded.

"Basically, your girlfriend and my boyfriend were seeing each other behind our backs," Serena told him, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Except not!" Blair told her, hands on her hips in a defiant matter. She turned to Nate. "After you and S slept together, I went to Dan's place to thank him for that day during the photoshoot and we got to talking and...kissing and it progressed to more. But both of us were single at the time, thank you very much. Unlike when you two slept together...again," she threw in his face, turning back around to Dan.

"I tried to let go of him, Dan," she said solemnly. "But I couldn't. It was almost as if...he had a part of me he wouldn't give back."

"Blair, I know that. But it wasn't him who held it. You pinned it to him," he told her, looking at the ground. "I wish it could've worked between us," he whispered. "But if you can't let go, I can't either."

"And who says you two can't work it out?" Jenny said, stepping into their intimate circle. She not-so-subtly pushed Serena out of the way to get to them. "You two are so head over heels with each other that the blood rush to your heads has impaired you. Think about it: what's stopping you? I'm pretty sure they both deserve a slap in the face at this point," she mumbled.

Blair looked at Dan and then at Nate. "I...I need time," she whispered, a desperate tone to her voice as she grabbed Jenny's arm and dragged her away. "I just need time," she muttered again.

_There's a showdown going on in Manhattan and it looks like a mighty fine power stuggle. Who's going to come out on top? And who is going to end up in the dumpster?_

_Only time will tell, darlings._

_Until then, may the best man win. And you'll want to win this prize boys._

_HOLY CRAP I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY, I AM SO SORRY. ):_


End file.
